Teenage Hormones
by lalala1234
Summary: Well, what else would a teenage Harry and Ginny do...
1. Chapter 1

She panted and gasped. Her grip tightened on her head board she was clutching above her head. His hands moved hers down to touch him as he pounded into her.  
"Harry! Harry! Oh, God, Harry..." She moaned his name, and then groaned something incoherent.  
"Yeah?"  
She opened her eyes to see Harry standing above her. She was still dazed and she smiled. She sighed, "Harry..." She blinked a few times and then exclaimed, "Harry!" She must have fallen asleep while they had been doing their homework in Harry's dormitory.  
He looked startled at her outburst. "You okay, Ginny?"  
"Mhhmmm..." She said uncomfortably, getting up off the bed, smoothing out her clothes.  
He looked concerned and took a step toward her, putting his hands on his girlfriends' hips. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"  
She cleared her throat, "No... it was great actually." She smiled up at him and kissed him.  
"What was it about?" He asked once they broke apart.  
She put her hands in his hair, messing it up even more. She kissed his jaw and then his neck. She was feeling rather warm and wet in a certain area and was desperate for something to happen.  
"Well," she said in between kisses, "You inside of me..." He seemed to tense up and she moved her pelvic area closer to his, rubbing them together.  
"What?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
"Your hard, long-" she began before jumping away from him. They were interrupted by Ron and Seamus coming in laughing. Seamus continued laughing, as Ron stopped immediately.  
"Did we interrupt anything?" Seamus asked suggestively.  
"I'm sure we didn't," Ron said.  
"I'm not so sure... Harry's hair looks a little messed up," Seamus said winking at Harry.  
"It's always like that," Ron added quickly, desperate for an excuse for their appearance.  
"Ron, Seamus, get out..." Ginny said calmly.  
Seamus raised his eyebrows at Harry, and Ron whined, "It's my room!"  
"It's Harry's as well," she pushed Ron and Seamus, out the door, "Now go down to dinner or something..." She closed the door, locking it with a spell.  
She walked toward him and his eyes were burning with wanting but she could tell his brain was telling him to be noble, and get her out of the room.  
"Ginny, we can't-" She interrupted him by crushing her mouth against hers.  
She pushed him up against the bed, "I never got to finish telling you about my dream..." She rubbed up against him as she unbuttoned his pants. She shoved them down, leaving an even more apparent bulge in his boxers. She did the same with her pants, but took her knickers off along with them.  
She slowly took off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but a bra, which was soon on the floor. She slid off his boxers, and took the shirt off over his head. All the while, his eyes were bulging, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly.  
"Sit up there," She said, patting a spot on the bed behind him.  
He did as he was told, and she climbed up so she was straddling him.  
"Won't it hurt you?" He asked concerned. It was just like Harry to think of someone else as he was a seventeen year old boy, about to lose his virginity.  
She shook her head, and moved her face closer to his, whispering seductively, "I've gotten used to putting things in there."  
His breathing increased rapidly, and she slowly moved her lips onto his.  
She pushed him down onto the bed, and he asked, "Are you sure?"  
"I've been waiting sixteen years for this Harry, I'm sure..."  
He flipped her over so he was on top of her, his hands on her bare hips. He looked into her eyes with care and she, the same.  
His hands were on either side of her shoulders, holding himself up.  
"You do know where to put it don't you?" She asked jokingly.  
"Yes," he said indignantly.  
She smiled up at him and he laughed.  
She put her hands on his cheeks and whispered, "I think you may be the only guy ever to have been in this position and not have done anything yet..."  
"Well, do you want me to do something?" He asked.  
"Yes!" She said smiling.  
"Well, okay," he said grinning. They looked at each other, the atmosphere turned to apprehension again. "I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," she said in the same manner.  
He slid into her and he couldn't believe he had waited so long to do this.  
He started moving and lost all thought process.  
"I," he pushed, "love," he shoved, "you," he thrusted.  
This was way better than a dream. She wrapped her legs around his hips to push him in farther. He grunted at the increase in pressure, and pleasure.  
His hands moved to her head, pushing his lips to hers. Their kisses were vigorous and passionate, their thrusting causing them to grunt into each other's mouths.  
They had to gasp for air as their mouths seperated. Something was rising in Harry that he knew he couldn't hold in much longer. With every thrust it brought them closer.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed as he thrusted upon her.  
"Oh!" He screamed as she pushed up against him.  
"Fuck me harder," she almost begged. He did as he was told and pounded in to her with more force.  
"I'm," he pounded, "coming," he grunted.  
"Oh, God, me too," she said, digging her heels into his back.  
He collapsed upon her with a groan that Ginny found irresistable.  
After Harry's breathing made it possible for him to talk he said, kissing her, "I love you."  
He attempted to slip out of her, but she protested, "Stay inside me, Harry."  
And that he did. After a few minutes, Ginny could feel him growing inside of her, pulsing. She moaned, and asked huskily, "You want more?"  
He groaned in response. She flipped him over so she was straddling him. He grew even harder as she slowly moved her hands up his chest.  
"I'll fuck you harder if you do one thing for me..." Ginny suggested, starting to move up and down.  
"Anything," he whispered. She grabbed the wand lying next to her and casted a spell. Suddenly there were handcuffs tying Harry's hands to the head board of his bed, and his hips were unable to move. He looked confused, but she soon started slipping on and off of him, losing himself in bliss.  
She traced her tongue along his chest, and ending with kiss. She soon started pounding herself down on his dick, causing him to moan. "You're so sexy," she said.  
He moaned and groaned in pleasure. Soon after he started whimpering, "I want to fuck you, Ginny, please let me..." She disregarded his comment, and with a flick of her hips, caused him to exclaim, "Oh! Oh... OH!" And he came. She removed the spell and he immediately grasped her hips, rubbing his hands across her bum, and around her back.  
"Harry, we need to stop," Ginny gasped, he didn't stop moving his hands, so she put hers on his, "Harry, I"m starting to get hot again..."  
"Good..." he replied huskily, bucking his hips.  
She laughed and moaned. She debated having another go, but said instead, "God, Harry, I want more, but people will get suspicious..."  
"Let them," Harry said, and she laughed.  
"Seriously, Harry," she said full of regret, "We have to stop..."  
She slipped off of him, and Harry got off the bed with disappointment. They had gotten all of their clothes on, and before leaving the room, Ginny said cheekily, "We'll need to do this again, sometime."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was posting a notice on the Gryffindor message board in the common room, when Harry came up behind her with another notice. His pelvis was against her arse, and he put his arms around her body to get to the board. They had both finished pinning up the parchment but were still in the same position.

Her palms were pressed against the board, and his hands slowly rubbed her arms. He kissed her neck, and sucked on the skin, determined to make a mark.

His hands moved to massage her breasts. She gasped and whispered, "Harry, someone can walk in on us."

"Everyone's asleep," he said, slowly grinding his hips into her, pressing her against the wall. "I love you," he said huskily, she moaned in response, because he had moved his hands up into her shirt to pinch her nipples and squeeze her breasts.

She moved her hands behind her to pull down his pants, and then hers. Their underwear came next and she could now feel his bare dick against her bare bottom. She made to turn around, but he pressed her harder against the wall. One of his hands moved out from under her shirt and down to her wet center.

He moved a finger into her but didn't move it. He slowly put another finger in, and she begged Harry to move them, "Fuck me, Harry." He still didn't move his fingers, but he did squeeze her breasts and nibble at her neck.

He then moved his fingers and rubbed the spot that made her come in seconds. When she was shaking and beginning to hump his hand, he surprised her by shoving his dick in her arse. He slipped his fingers out of her, much to her surprise, and moved his hand out from under her shirt, putting them both on her hips, helping him pound into her.

"We'll come back to that," he whispered as she started to move her hand to put it inside of herself.

He grabbed her wrists and moved her arms over her head so she was spread across the wall. She slowly began to move up and down on the wall as he went in and out of her.

He was having difficulty standing due to the pleasure, so, without stopping his movements he brought her down to the floor. She got on all fours, and he was on his knees, beginning to put his fingers inside of her once again.

There was no sound except the arousing grunts, and the moans of pleasure from the two lovers.

She grabbed his hand helping him move his fingers up and down into her. Within minutess he was coming. His pounding of his hips and his hand into her were growing more vigorous, and she was growing weak because of the pleasure and then they came.

They moaned and she collapsed onto the floor. He continued to hump her as his orgasm climaxed. He grunted and groaned at every pound.

His orgasm ceased, and as they laid together, they muttered words of love and gratitude.


End file.
